L'accomplissement final de la prophétie
by belnonm
Summary: Il est l'heure pour Naruto de montrer la voie de l'équilibre et de la paix au monde. Notre héros devra trouver la voie entre les trahisons et les méandres de la politique. Pourra-t-il compter sur tous ses amis? Entre Romances, batailles, intrigues, règlements de compte et la prophétie que tous avaient oublié, l'Elu sera-t-il à la hauteur?


**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor 300 the movie.**

**AN: Ceci est un one-shot don't vous pouvez vous inspirer avec ma benediction ou meme écrire une suite!**

_**L'accomplissement final de la Prophétie !**_

Au mont sacré Myouboku, les grenouilles vaquent à leurs occupations. Les plus jeunes sont formées par les plus expérimentées ou jouent entre elles. Cependant, dans le temple sacré, trois crapauds sont en pleine méditation lorsque celui du centre, le plus âgé et le plus gros des trois, sort de sa méditation en poussant un long soupir :

**Il est l'heure de l'accomplissement final de la prophétie**.

Les deux petits se regardèrent sans comprendre ce que voulait dire le Grand Sage. Ce dernier décida qu'il était de son devoir d'aller à Konoha pour avertir le jeune Naruto, l'actuel ermite des grenouilles pour le prévenir de ces paroles peu claires. Peut-être que l'enfant de la prophétie avait des informations que les grenouilles n'avaient pas.

A Konoha, un homme d'une trentaine d'années en apparence se trouvait derrière un bureau en bois magnifiquement ouvragé et malheureusement pour son propriétaire bien rempli de papiers. Ses yeux cernés étaient un peu rougis et ses cheveux en bataille, signes qu'il avait travaillés toute la nuit alors que le jour commençait à se lever sur le paisible village caché des feuilles au pays du Feu. Sa toque d'Hokage était posée sur un grand rouleau dressé à la verticale, à leur vue et à celle du soleil levant, l'homme fatigué décida d'aller se promener dans son cher village. Le chef du village mis son couvre-chef particulier. Il observa un instant la falaise des visages, il y avait six visages géants et juste au-dessus de la quatrième tête se trouvait une statue. Il s'agissait de la représentation du sannin Jiraya dans une de ses poses ridicules sur la tête d'une grenouille. Le pilier actuel du village avait insisté pour que ce grand homme passe aussi à la postérité et à cette place précise : à la gauche de son senseï le vieux Sandaïme, au dessus de son élève le légendaire Yondaïme et à la droite de sa meilleure amie et autre sannin, la légendaire perdante Tsunade-hime. Après ces quelques instants de nostalgie, la sixième personne représentée sur cette falaise sauta par la fenêtre afin d'éviter de croiser ses assistants ou autres personnes de l'administration. Il portait un pantalon et un haut de shinobi classiques mais de couleur rouge, la couleur de son pays. Par-dessus cet ensemble flamboyant, l'homme de quarante-deux ans portait un haori à prédominante blanche mais dont les bords ont pour motifs des flammes rouges et l'inscription en lettres enflammées dans son dos en rouge elle aussi : **Rokudaïme Hokage**. Les villageois déjà debout à cette heure saluèrent leur puissant leader avec un grand sourire et en s'inclinant respectueusement. Mais aucun ne se permis d'interrompre sa marche, ils savaient tous que lorsque le quadragénaire qui en paraissait dix de moins se promenait ainsi seul de si bonne heure, c'était qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et d'être un peu seul. C'était une des habitudes qu'avait pris le dirigeant du village pour se ressourcer de temps en temps, tous le savaient et respectaient ce moment. Après tout, il était normal pour un être humain d'avoir besoin de décompresser de temps en temps afin d'éviter la folie.

Arrivé aux deux stèles des morts aux combats, l'homme se mis à méditer sur le passé laissant parfois une larme silencieuse glissée le long de sa joue. Il y avait tellement de noms, tellement qui auraient pu être évitées. Certains noms inscrits étaient plus difficile à lire et à accepter à cette place si tôt. Les noms de ses trois élèves alors qu'il n'était que simple Junín étaient de ceux-là, il n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver d'une embuscade qui le visait lui et pas ses élèves. Eux n'avaient rien demandé à personne, ils commençaient leurs vies avec espoir, énergie et volonté. Ce fut l'une des escarmouches qui annonçaient la terrible guerre contre Kiri qui allait s'étendre sur plus de quinze ans entrecoupée de nombreux cessez-le-feu, au final, la durée effective du conflit avait été de cinq ans. Ce conflit avait entrainé plus de morts et de douleur que ce que personne n'avait jamais prévu d'un côté comme de l'autre. Un conflit où les intrigues politiques avec Kumo et Iwa avaient permis à Kiri de renforcer les défenses de chacune de leurs îles et de véritablement fortifier l'île principale. Tant de pertes auraient pu être évitées si les défenses n'avaient pas été aussi puissantes car tous ces cessez-le-feu étaient à l'avantage du défenseur et non des envahisseurs. Surtout en milieu aqueux, les ninjas de la Brume avaient tous les avantages tactiques et stratégiques mais pas la compréhension du conflit ni la volonté transmise par leurs chefs. Le conflit s'était fini, i peine deux ans, la commémoration de ce jour était un véritable jour de deuil dans les trois pays, surtout au pays de l'Eau qui n'avait du son salut qu'à l'exigence des pays de la Terre et de la Foudre que l'équilibre des cinq grands villages soit un minimum préservé. Traduction de ces belles paroles diplomatiques, Kiri devait pouvoir se relever en quelques années et donc ne pas être rasé, décision difficile à faire avaler aux combattants et aux familles des sacrifiés.

Les noms de la sœur et de la mère de Kiba étaient aussi présents, son ami avait été inconsolable durant plusieurs jours avant de repartir plus violent et agressif que jamais en mission. Konohamaru avait suivi son exemple, lui avait perdu toute son équipe, Ebisu, Moegi et Udon. Ces deux-là avaient décidé de transformer leur peine en rage et en force sur les champs de bataille. Lee et l'équipe de chunin dont il avait la charge étaient tombés eux aussi dans une embuscade, le Junin seul survivant de l'équipe avait vécu assez longtemps pour ramener les bandeaux, les lettres destinées aux proches et les corps à Konoha. « Pour l'honneur ! » avait-il dit avant de s'effondrer mort, en effet, d'après Sakura, il devait être mort depuis au moins quelques heures déjà mais son corps et son esprit avaient lutté au-delà de leurs limites. Les familles et les amis des trois chunins lui en seront pour toujours reconnaissants et nous ses amis, malgré notre tristesse et notre douleur, étions fiers de l'avoir connu et depuis c'est toujours avec des voies emplies d'honneur et de respect que nous disons : « **c'était l'un des nôtres.** » Il y avait encore tant de noms : Gaï, Izumo, Genma, Kurenaï, Shizune, Raïdo, etc. Mais il y avait aussi des noms de ninja du sable dont la gravure du nom était remplie de sable provenant directement de Suna. Après tout, cette guerre Konoha l'avait menée avec l'aide du village caché du sable au pays du Vent, il était normal que ces héros soient aussi reconnus par le pays du Feu. Il y avait veillé personnellement et tous les ninjas et villageois avaient apporté leurs supports à cette initiative. C'est pour cela que le nom de Sabaku No Kankurô était visible aussi ici parmi ses frères d'armes de Konoha et de Suna. L'homme décida qu'il avait assez pleuré sur le passé et que son devoir était que le moins de noms possibles viennent s'ajouter à ceux déjà présents sur les stèles bleues marines. Il décida de reprendre sa ballade en se dirigeant vers le village maintenant bien éveillé et dont les bruits de vie donnèrent un peu de baume au cœur à ce shinobi trop expérimenté des combats à son goût. On se lasse de tout même des combats, surtout quand ceux-ci deviennent toujours plus sanglants.

Soudain, l'homme fut attrapé par le cou par un bras musclé mais aussi par de fins bras autour de sa taille. Sachant de qui ils s'agissaient, le chef du village se laissa faire. De toute façon, s'il osait grogner ou s'offusquer de ces marques d'affection, ce serait pire. Et puis, pour être honnête, il grognait plus pour le jeu qu'autre chose car il aimait ces contacts physiques avec ses amis. Ces derniers décidèrent d'embarquer plus ou moins de force leur Hokage d'ami chez eux sous les regards amusés de la population visiblement habituée à la scène. Le trio arriva devant une grande demeure d'où s'échappait des bruits de chiens et aussi d'un bébé. Ce dernier fit accourir la femme blonde aux magnifiques yeux de couleur saphir vers la demeure plus vite laissant les deux hommes derrière. Le chef du village ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler des quelques nuits de folies qu'il avait passées avec cette magnifique créature bien avant la guerre. L'homme aux crocs rouges tatoués sur ses joues commenta la scène en disant que depuis que sa femme était devenue grand-mère, elle était devenue complètement gâteuse. A peine le brun avait-il fini sa petite moquerie qu'il reçut un jouet en plastique assez dur en pleine tronche, réplique de sa tendre moitié qui était loin d'être sourde.

Le bébé en question s'appelle Tsume et est le premier-né du premier-né du couple. Tous les survivants de la bande de la _**« **__**Génération d'Or**__** »**_ encore en vie avaient fêté cette naissance comme il se doit ! C'était le premier petit-fils parmi leur génération. Cela avait été une grande fête comme pour la naissance de Gettama, vingt ans plus tôt, qui accessoirement est le père de Tsume Yamanaka donc le fils de Kiba et Ino. Cette union avait fait fusionner deux clans et Kiba avait décidé à la naissance de son fils qu'il serait le dernier shinobi de Konoha a porté le nom d'Inuzuka. Autant dire que sans l'intervention du tout récent chef du village à l'époque et ami de surcroit, le conseil s'en serait mêlé. Aujourd'hui, le village entier était ravi que leur chef ai su tenir tête aux anciens car une nouvelle lignée plus puissante que les deux précédentes était en train de voir le jour. En effet, désormais la nouvelle génération du clan Yamanaka arrivait à discuter par télépathie avec les animaux ayant un minimum d'intelligence en plus des pouvoirs réunis des deux clans. Le village avait hâte de savoir si Tsume aurait les mêmes pouvoirs que son père Gettama et sa tante Inohana âgée de dix-huit ans. L'ainé de la nouvelle génération avait connu les champs de bataille très tôt et n'en était pas sorti indemne. En effet, à l'époque, il faisait partie d'une équipe avec deux autres héritiers : Aburame Takumi et Hyûga Kin. Malheureusement, leur senseï et l'héritière des Hyûga étaient morts lors d'un assaut de Kiri sur une position qu'ils défendaient. Quant à Inohana, elle aussi avait connu les affres de la guerre aux côtés d'Uzumaki Haku, l'ainé des Uzumaki et de Hyûga Hiyake, l'un des jumeaux de Neji. Sans le soutien de sa famille et de toute la bande d'amis, elle aurait abandonné la voie du ninja. Finalement, l'Hokage profita que ses deux amis soient occupés pour filer comme un voleur.

Malheureusement, il venait tout juste de mettre un pied en dehors du domaine Inuzuka fleuri et beau comme jamais auparavant depuis qu'il était aussi devenu le domaine Yamanaka qu'il se retrouva face-à-face avec quatre personnes qu'il connaissait très bien. La famille dirigeante du clan Nara observait le fuyard avec un sourire en coin, amusée de la situation. Shikamaru avait toujours cet air endormi ou ennuyé mais là en plus pour l'occasion, une nuance d'amusement pouvait se lire. Le Nara était devenu le principal conseiller officieux de l'Hokage, ce qui convenait tout à fait au manipulateur des ombres. Quant à sa femme, le chef du village ne put que penser qu'elle semblait embellir avec le temps, à croire qu'elle avait trouvé et piqué le jutsu de feu Tsunade-hime.

Galère, ils t'ont encore trainé ici pour voir leur petit-fils ? (demanda juste après avoir baillé un Shikamaru dont une cicatrice lui barrait le visage)

Oui mais là, ils sont occupés pour l'instant. Comment ça va, vous ? (répondit l'évadé avec un grand sourire)

Shikago-nii-chan et moi allons bien malgré nos parents galères. (lui signala une adolescente aux cheveux courts et noir comme les ombres)

_**« c'est bien la fille de Shikamaru, il y a aucun doute ! »**_ se dit l'homme habillé aux couleurs de Konoha

Tatsuki-onee-chan ! Voyons, ne dis pas ça devant l'Hokage ! (le jeune garçon qui ressemblait davantage à son père semblait davantage blasé que choqué)

Bof, il a fait pire quand il avait notre âge. (le haussement d'épaule et le ton employé étaient très clairs)

Tat-chan ! _**« Mais que va-t-il penser de nous ? ce n'est pas possible… »**_ pensa très fortement la mère avec une mimique très expressive

Haha ! Laisses Tenten ! On est en famille là et ça me change du conseil. Au fait, Shikago-kun, tu vas bientôt passer genin, non ? (s'intéressa le chef des forces armées du village)

Oui, j'ai déjà douze ans, galère ! Au moins, j'espère que je serai avec Kushina-hime et Sasuke-san, ce sera moins galère…

_**« seulement deux 'galère' dans une réplique ?**_ » pensa ironiquement l'Hokage.

Ouais et moi comme j'en ai quinze, je pourrais passer Chunin ! Enfin si ce galère de clan Hyûga autorise Yuki-kun à le passer cette année, ce n'est pas gagné. Galère !

Tatsuki faisait équipe avec Hyûga Yuki l'héritier du clan Hyûga et Aburame Sôsuke, ce dernier était le neveu de Shino qui était actuellement en mission. La jeune fille tenait beaucoup de sa mère la maitresse d'armes mais faisait un point d'honneur à représenter son clan fièrement. Bien plus que ses parents ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec une pointe d'ironie le chef du village. Sinon, le Rokudaïme avait installé cette règle que plus aucun genin ne sortirait de l'académie avant ses douze ans même en temps de guerre et que les petits génies seraient formés de façon plus poussés mais pas autorisés à devenir ninja avant cet âge légal. Ce décret était sortit vers la fin de la guerre car l'Hokage ne supportait plus de voir le massacre et les traumatismes subits par cette génération de nouveaux genins. Pour l'examen des chunins, il y avait deux possibilités. Soit vous attendez vos dix-huit ans pour vous inscrire à l'examen, soit vous êtes recommandés par le senseï et autorisés par les parents ou le clan et alors dès vos quinze ans, vous pouvez tentez l'examen. Ce décret-ci de l'Hokage avait été mis en place suite aux terribles lacunes qu'avaient révélées la guerre dans la formation et la qualité d'encadrement des chunins parfois trop peu expérimentés même si très puissants. Le dirigeant lui-même et son village avaient vu, vécu et subi les conséquences de cette sélection par la puissance en dénigrant la partie expérience, charisme et intelligence lors du dernier conflit majeur. Tous avaient oublié ce simple fait sans vraiment l'oublier, un chunin est un chef d'équipe. Après avoir discuté quelques instants avec Tenten et Shikamaru, le fuyard décida de s'éloigner du domaine Yamanaka avant que ses deux autres amis ne décident à repartir à sa recherche. Il aurait bien aimé poursuivre cet échange avec ce couple au final très bien équilibré. Toute la bande avait découvert un nouvel aspect chez la très énergique et jolie jeune femme de l'époque. Bien qu'aimant l'énergie de la jeunesse, chère à ses anciens coéquipiers disparus, elle avait appris avec le temps à aimer le calme et les longues discussions en regardant les nuages avec ce flemmard de génie. Leurs enfants étaient très intelligents mais aussi énergiques que leur mère au plus grand malheur de Shikamaru qui devait leur transmettre les techniques familiales, on a jamais entendu autant râler le cerf mais il n'a cependant jamais été aussi heureux.

En repartant, le quadragénaire le plus puissant du village décida de faire la tournée de ses autres amis proches même si ce n'était pas prévu. Le hasard lui avait fait comprendre que ce se serait une bonne idée. Les prochains sur la liste étaient les Akimichi, un couple surprise pour le coup à l'époque. Personne n'avait rien vu venir ni les deux concernés à vrai dire. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Sakura tomberait sous le charme de la gentillesse de Chôji ? Tout ce qu'espérait le shinobi était de ne pas tomber lors d'une scène de ménage, la dernière en date avait détruit la maison du couple et une bonne partie du jardin. Il avait du intervenir pour calmer le jeu mais tout Hokage qu'il était, il avait quand même pris des coups. Arrivé à destination, tout avait l'air calme, rassuré, il se décida donc à frapper à la porte. Ce fut Chômaru qui lui ouvrit les portes de la demeure, c'était le premier-né du couple, il avait seize ans et était déjà passé chunin depuis quatre ans. Il faut dire que lorsque l'on faisait équipe avec Minato Uzumaki, le second fils de Naruto et que le troisième larron de l'équipe, qui est une fille, avait comme modèle Sakura votre propre mère, cela paraissait évident surtout en période de guerre. Le chunin était aussi enrobé que son père à son âge mais la grosse différence était ses cheveux rouges très lisse et retenue en longue et épaisse queue de cheval haute, _**« comme la très populaire Ino à une certaine époque »**_ ne put s'empêcher penser l'Hokage avec un sourire amusé. Guidé par Chômaru, le chef du village arriva dans le jardin où ses deux amis entrainaient leur second et dernier enfant, Sasuke. Beaucoup avait été surpris par ce choix de prénom, le nukenin avait été trop loin. Bien sûr, la vérité avait éclaté et la bande avait essayé de le comprendre mais n'avait pas pu pardonner. Celui qui restera dans l'histoire comme le dernier né du prestigieux clan Uchiwa de Konoha est mort dans la vallée de la fin, dix ans jour pour jour après son premier combat à ce même endroit. L'ex membre de l'équipe 7 venait d'attaquer le village caché pour venger son clan mais l'intervention de son meilleur ami avait tout fait échouer. Ce combat avait eu lieu après la disparition quasi-totale de l'Akatsuki, détruite par le jinchuriki en grande partie, qui précéda le début du conflit avec Kiri. Le Rokudaïme fut ramené à la réalité par son ami Chôji :

Arrêtes de réfléchir dix minutes, t'es pas Shikamaru ! charria avec un grand sourire le bon vivant.

Anata, t'es dur là. Personne ne peut être comparé à ce flemmard quand il met ses neurones en branle. _**« à part son père peut-être ? »**_

En parlant de lui, je l'ai croisé avec Tenten et ses enfants devant chez Kiba et Ino. Répondit l'ombre rouge et blanche en se posant à côté de son gros ami.

Laisses-moi deviner, ils t'ont encore montré Tsume ?

Tout à fait, Chôji ! Haha ! _**« décidément, tout le monde dois y avoir droit ! »**_ Sinon, Sasuke-kun, saches que Shikago-kun m'a demandé d'essayer de vous mettre ensemble lui, toi et Kushina-chan. Que penses-tu de l'idée ?

Ça serait le top ! On ferait une équipe du tonnerre ! _**« tous les autres ne valent pas un clou comparé à nous »**_ Par contre, évitez de nous coller un senseï fragile si vous faites ça.

… Hum… _**« il me reste qui en Junin ou en chunin expérimenté ? »**_ Voyons voir, il reste Takumi ou mon fils de libre... Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! Yuhi-kun serait parfait, t'en penses quoi Chôji ?

Que Shika ne sera pas d'accord que son filleul soit le senseï de son fils. Répondit entre deux bouchées de chips le chef de clan.

Ça ! ça reste à voir, Anata. Le fils de votre senseï qui deviendrait le senseï de vos enfants… pourquoi pas ?

Le cerisier venait de rejoindre les deux hommes en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari et se collant à son puissant buste. Ensuite elle avait lâché cette petite phrase le plus innocemment du monde. Du Sakura tout crachée, elle arrivait à trouver un point de vue qui contredisait son mari tout en lui donnant en partie raison. Ça avait de quoi déstabilisé au début, le pauvre Chôji avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Shikamaru pour essayer de comprendre sa petite amie à l'époque. Maintenant, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre, il avait décidé de faire totalement confiance à cette femme devenue son épouse et la mère de ses deux fils aux cheveux rouges. D'ailleurs, l'Akimichi avait dit à son ami que cela correspondait mieux avec leur caractère que des cheveux bruns ou roses. A l'époque, le shinobi en rouge et blanc avait eu un fou rire en imaginant les deux terreurs avec des cheveux roses. D'ailleurs, il avait fallu un coup de poing dévastateur de la mère pour le calmer. Les deux enfants s'entrainaient ensemble maintenant et l'œil de l'Hokage remarqua alors que Sasuke ne semblait pas pouvoir utiliser la technique du décuplement de poids. Chôji lui expliqua alors que sa morphologie et son poids ne lui permettait pas. Par contre, les techniques de décuplement de taille lui étaient beaucoup plus faciles que pour Chômaru. Evidemment, étant donné les parents, il était logique de voir que la puissance brute prenait toute son ampleur avec ce clan spécialisé dans les attaques de Taïjutsu dévastatrices. De ce point de vue, la venue de Sakura dans ce clan avait permis d'améliorer leurs pilules mais aussi les techniques de taïjutsu déjà les plus puissantes de Konoha, cela avait rendu la rose extrêmement fière et épanouie. _**« C'est loin l'époque où elle avait l'impression d'être inutile et un boulet. »**_ Les Hyûga commençaient à s'en inquiéter, enfin les Hyûga, le conseil des anciens. Ils avaient vite été remis à leur place par toute la bande et même par le conseil de Konoha qui estimait que plus il y aurait de puissants clans au village, mieux ce dernier se portera. Le fait de penser aux Hyûga décida le Rokudaïme à aller voir Neji, il s'excusa donc auprès des Akimichi et parti pour le domaine de la Bunke qui existait toujours. La guerre avait empêché jusque là toute réforme de cet état de faits qui n'était une priorité pour personne dans le village malheureusement.

C'était donc le visage plus fermé et sérieux que depuis le début de cette journée que le chef du village se dirigea par de grandes enjambées vers la demeure principale de la branche parallèle. Il entendait déjà les bruits de combats provenant du terrain d'entrainement, l'intransigeant Neji devait être en train de superviser l'apprentissage des plus jeunes du clan. Son ami qui avait commencé à s'ouvrir il y a quelques années était redevenu très froid après la mort de sa femme, une superbe Hyûga de la Sôke. Certains anciens du clan l'avaient faite assassiner car elle avait refusé de tuer Neji et d'apposer le sceau de l'oiseau en cage sur ses enfants. Une mini guerre civile avait eu lieu dans la Sôke durant toute une journée et finalement bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, c'est l'Hokage et ses anbus qui intervinrent face aux soi-disant risques d'expansion de cet affrontement au reste du village. Une brillante trouvaille de Shikamaru même si Konoha n'avait vraiment pas eu besoin de ce problème à ce moment-là car la guerre contre Kiri était alors plus qu'imminente si ce n'est déjà engagé sur le terrain avec les accrochages déjà nombreux et qui se multipliaient. Bref, le plus puissant shinobi pénétra sur le terrain d'entrainement privé de la Bunke. Neji le salua en s'inclinant respectueusement avant d'appeler ses fils et de demander aux autres de continuer jusqu'à son retour. _**« Toujours aussi formel »**_ ironisa intérieurement le Rokudaïme.

Les deux puissants ninjas se faisaient face en buvant le thé sur des coussins tandis que les deux fils se tenait en légèrement retrait dans une posture respectueuse et digne. Asahi et Hiyake étaient jumeaux et avaient hérité de la beauté de leur mère mais du maintien de leur père, ainsi que de son génie du combat. Leurs titres de chunin obtenus dès lors douze ans (avant la mise en place des âges minimum) et avec une belle facilité en était la preuve. Certains Jûnins les avaient déjà recommandés pour le titre de ninja supérieur mais tant que le clan Hyûga n'appuierait pas la demande, ils devraient patienter ou attendre leurs vingt-et-un ans. L'Hokage préférait de loin que les clans attendent l'âge légal mais bon, il fallait toujours faire des compromis, c'était ça aussi être dirigeant du village, faire de la politique. Pour l'heure, la discussion concernait l'état du rapport de force dans l'ensemble du clan pour savoir si le moment était bien choisi pour abolir les deux branches afin de les réunir. Au bout de quelques temps, la discussion passa sur des ordres plus personnels et joyeux, après tout, il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie et non d'une réunion officielle. D'ailleurs, le Rokudaïme avait beaucoup ri quand il apprit qu'Asahi, le plus bagarreur des jumeaux, avait perdu un combat contre son cousin Sabaku No Naruto, l'un des jumeaux fils de Gaara et déjà Junin car Suna n'avait pas adopté le même système de progression dans la hiérarchie militaire que Konoha, bien que ce soit à l'étude suite aux résultats obtenus par la Feuille. Le Kazekage avait eu deux fils, des jumeaux Naruto et Nikkou du même âge qu'Asahi et Hiyake. Le Rokudaïme ne put s'empêcher de chambrer un peu le fils de Neji qui souriait de voir ainsi sa tête brûlée de fils embarrassé face à son supérieur et parrain. Cela soulagea un peu le pilier de la Feuille de voir le chef de la Bunke sourire, c'était devenu si rare après la perte de sa femme, de Lee et de Gaï. Voyant l'heure avancée de la matinée, le maitre des lieux proposa à son visiteur de manger avec eux mais ce dernier déclina à contre cœur la proposition. Il avait fait une matinée entière hors de son bureau, il se devait de retourner à son poste en mangeant sur le pouce enfermé dans une salle à lire et signer des documents. Neji raccompagna son prestigieux visiteur jusqu'aux portes du domaine où ils virent Aburame Takumi qui s'inclina très respectueusement devant les deux puissants et très respectés shinobis.

Je me demandais quand l'un de mes assistants viendrait me chercher. Soupira exagérément le ninja aux couleurs du pays du Feu.

Désolé Hokage-sama, je sais bien que lorsque vous êtes dehors ainsi c'est que vous en avez besoin mais je crois bien que vous avez oubliez votre rendez-vous avec Konohamaru-sama et Hinata-sama. _**« comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit d'Hinata-sama »**_

Argf ! Effectivement… _**« je serai bien tenté de les faire patienter pendant que je mange ici… »**_ Bon ! Comme tu le voies Neji, je ne t'ai pas menti quand je te disais que j'avais dépassé mon quota de liberté pour au moins un mois !

Allez ! Courage et si tu veux, tu pourras passer ce soir, on m'a offert un des meilleurs sakés qui soit, j'en ferais part à Kiba et Shikamaru.

Oui évites de demander à Chôji de venir sinon Sakura va encore démolir la maison ! Shino quant à lui est en mission et ne devrait rentrer que d'ici deux jours.

Bien à ce soir alors, Hokage-sama. _**« Finalement, être chef c'est trop galère comme dirait Nara-san »**_

Ainsi, l'homme le plus puissant du village se dirigea presque à reculons vers son bureau, malheureusement pour lui Takumi veillait et il prenait sa tâche très au sérieux. Lorsqu'enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils purent voir Hinata, Konohamaru et Yuhi Asuma, le fils de vingt-cinq ans d'Asuma et Kurenaï qui patientaient tranquillement en buvant le thé. Tous les trois se levèrent et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur supérieur. Asuma était venu voir l'Hokage sur la demande de son parrain pour faire la sollicitation officielle d'être le senseï du fils de son père de substitution. _**« Décidément, je vais finir par croire que Sakura est divinatrice »**_ Après avoir pris bonne note du document et promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement, l'Hokage permit aux deux jeunes Jûnins de se retirer et d'aller manger. Takumi se retourna vers son sempaï qui comprit de suite et invita donc son kohaï à déjeuner. Le fils d'Asuma et Kurenaï connaissait bien la génération après lui car la « _**Génération d'Or**_ » l'avait 'adopté' après la mort de sa mère, il connaissait donc tous les grands mais avait choisi de ne faire partie d'aucun clan au grand damne de Konohamaru son cousin. Après le départ des deux jeunes, un silence tendu se fit dans la pièce :

Alors Konohamaru-san, tu es venu me voir en tant que disciple ou en tant qu'époux du chef du clan Hyûga, ta femme ici présente ?

… J'aimerai dire les deux mais je suis là au nom du clan Hyûga.

Pff…

… (Hinata était vraiment triste, elle ne l'avait avoué à personne mais elle se détestait de ne pas avoir cru en l'homme de sa vie, son seul véritable amour)

C'est à propos de la prochaine réunion de famille, Hinata-chan et moi pensons qu'il faudrait l'avancer un peu…

En quoi ça me concerne ?

Na… Hokage-sama, s'il vous plait. Devons-nous vous rappelez que vous êtes liés à notre famille par deux liens ?

Lesquels je vous prie ?

Naruto-senseï, vous êtes le parrain des jumeaux de Neji-san et votre épouse est la sœur de Kazekage-sama, l'époux d'Hanabi-san.

Je n'ai donc aucun lien de sang avec votre clan.

Si vo… si vous voulez, Hokage-sama. Pa…Par contre, vos enfants et ceux de Gaara-sama ont des li… des liens de sang et sont donc liés à…

Ce n'est que du deuxième voire du troisième degré ! Même Asuma son cousin est plus proche que moi !

Peut-être senseï mais au vu de la puissance des différents sangs en question. Le conseil des anciens et nous-mêmes estimons que votre présence à vous et Temari-sama serait la bienvenue en plus de celle de Kazekage-sama. Enfin, Asuma ne souhaite pas être considéré comme un Sarutobi mais comme un Yuhi par mémoire pour sa mère.

Kurenaï-san… Pff… Je ne suis pas dupe, le clan Hyûga veut juste faire étalage de sa puissance et de ses liens devant les autres clans de Konoha qui commencent à prendre trop d'ampleur à leur goût !

En… En venant, tu… vous pourriez me… mettre sur la table la question des branches.

_**« j'ai cru qu'elle allait dire que je pourrais la prendre sur la table… Ero-sennin, vous me manquez… »**_ …Très bien, Hyûga-san… Temari-chan et les enfants sont à Suna actuellement, je leur ferais part de votre demande mais c'est tout !

...

Une dernière chose ! Si je ne voies aucun membre de la Bunke à cette réunion, je peux vous assurer que Gaara et moi-même quitteront de suite cette session ! Suis-je bien clair ?!

Oui Hokage-sama !

A chaque fois que Naruto voyait Hinata, une profonde déception et une violente colère couvaient en lui. Jamais, il ne pourrait lui pardonner sa trahison. Il lui avait déjà fallu beaucoup de temps avant de renouer des contacts plus ou moins normaux avec Konohamaru, son premier disciple. Ils continuaient à s'entrainer ensemble à l'occasion mais seulement depuis que le petit-fils du troisième ai signé un pacte comme quoi, il n'enseignera aucun des jutsus du clan Namikaze à personne même pas à ses propres enfants. Quand il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a plus de vingt ans, le charismatique blond sentait la colère monter en lui dangereusement. Il avait suffit d'une simple dispute avec Hinata ainsi que des missions assez longues pour que cette dernière ne cède à son clan en choisissant de se fiancer avec Konohamaru Sarutobi du clan Sarutobi en phase de disparition mais toujours très glorieux chez les ninjas et la population du village. Le jinchuriki était rentré après une longue, très longue, trop longue mission et avait retrouvé deux des personnes en qui il avait placé beaucoup de confiance dans le même lit. Plutôt que de se déchainer sur les coupables, Naruto avait décidé de les ignorer purement et simplement, d'être pire qu'indifférent vis-à-vis de personnes qu'il avait sincèrement aimés. Il avait appris plus tard que Konohamaru avait été manipulé par les deux clans et Hinata elle-même. C'est pour cette raison qu'il autorisa ce dernier à l'appeler senseï mais plus nii-chan, cette période de confiance était finie et le Rokudaïme le lui avait fait comprendre ainsi. Si Hanabi ne lui avait pas révélé la réalité des faits, le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues aurait pu ignorer son ancien amour et son ancien petit frère de cœur jusqu'à la fin des temps.

D'ailleurs, Naruto avait préféré faire éloigner Hanabi de Konoha après qu'elle lui ait fait ces révélations. Le conseil des anciens du clan Hyûga était très rancunier et dangereux, alors il avait expédié à Suna sous la protection de Gaara bien qu'officiellement ce soit l'inverse, grâce à Tsunade encore en vie et Hokage à l'époque. Gaara était tombé sous le charme et l'ex-favorite du clan pour la reprise du leadership avait appris à décrypter et à apprécier le Kazekage. A la même époque, Temari et Shikamaru avaient eu la dispute de trop et avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'en rester là et d'essayer de rester amis. Les deux blonds avaient le moral dans les chaussettes et s'était retrouvés par hasard dans le même bar pour oublier leurs échecs amoureux. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils se réveillèrent dans le même lit en tenue plus que légère et avec un concert de percutions dans leurs crânes. Après un petit moment flottement et de cuvage, ils avaient opté pour une relation purement physique afin de réchauffer leurs cœurs brisés par la chair. Puis, de soirée en soirée, de nuit de folie en nuit de débauche, ils s'étaient découvert des points communs et des tempéraments et idées très proches pour finalement se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsque les deux frères de la kunoïchi du Sable avaient appris par hasard cette relation qui durait depuis un moment sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Ils avaient débarqués en grande pompe avec le conseil de Suna et avaient réclamé des excuses et des explications officielles ainsi que l'officialisation de cette union déjà consommée. Les deux blonds s'étaient retrouvés devant Tsunade, Gaara et les deux conseils du village réunis en session extraordinaire, autant dire qu'ils n'en menaient pas large, eux d'habitude si insolents et bruyants. Finalement, ils avaient calmé la situation en se fiançant et une grande fête avait alors eu lieu dans les deux villages car un puissant lien de sang venait de se créer, le mariage de la fille du Yondaïme Kazekage et du fils du Yondaïme Hokage qui étaient aussi des proches des Godaïme Kazekage et Hokage. Les deux Juníns de l'époque avaient mal pris la chose mais en bons ninjas, ils avaient pris sur eux, les villages et l'alliance avant tout.

Le fils de l'éclair jaune fut tiré de ses souvenirs, amusants après coup mais pas sur le moment, par l'apparition de Gamabunta juste devant le bâtiment administratif. Evidemment, ce dernier n'avait pas fait dans la discrétion et c'est grâce à un saut titanesque qu'il avait atterri au plus près de son objectif. Naruto se congratula intérieurement d'avoir laissé ses fenêtres fermées ce qui avait empêché un coup de vent et la poussière d'envahir son bureau pour le mettre sans dessus dessous. L'ermite des grenouilles remarqua alors qu'il y avait aussi le Grand Sage et son escorte avec lui, cela ne présageait rien de bon. _**« Finalement, j'aurai du accepter l'invitation de Neji, non même avant ça, j'aurai du accepter l'invitation de Gaara-nii et d'Hanabi-nee, galère… »**_ Fut la pensée très morose du sixième Hokage du village caché des Feuilles au pays du Feu. Cette pensée fut d'autant plus forte que le message n'avait rien d'encourageant, il croyait cette histoire de prophétie derrière lui depuis la mort de Madara qui avait par la même signée la fin de la trop longue et trop meurtrière guerre contre Kiri. Décidément, cette journée était placée sous le sceau du passé, des souvenirs et de la nostalgie bien que l'enfant de la prophétie aurait aimé que son règne soit plus calme. Mais visiblement, le pire était à venir car depuis que le Grand Sage de la montagne sacré lui avait révélé sa condition d'élu, ce dernier ne lui avait plus fait part d'aucune autre information ou présage.

L'accomplissement final, hein ?

Oui, Naruto-chan… N'as-tu reçu aucun rapport inquiétant ou sortant de l'ordinaire ces temps-ci ?

Non, Grand Sage. Mais en même temps, je ne cherchais rien de particulier lorsque je lisais ces foutus rapports. Je vais demander à ce que l'on refasse le point sur les six…, non sur les douze derniers mois, voire de carrément faire un bilan depuis la fin de la guerre. Si vous venez en personne me prévenir, c'est que la menace est d'une ampleur inquiétante. Or ce genre de menace laisse obligatoirement des traces.

C'est effectivement une de mes craintes. Je pense que Kushina-chan devrait venir faire son initiation à la montagne.

Déjà mais elle n'a que douze ans !

Je te rappelle que tes fils sont venus à dix ans.

On était en guerre à l'époque ! Grand Sage ! Je voulais augmenter au maximum leurs chances de survie !

N'est-ce pas le cas aujourd'hui ?

…

En fait, Naruto-chan, je pense que tout ton clan et Konohamaru-kun devriez venir au Mont sacré. Tu dois avouer que depuis la fin de la guerre, le clan Namikaze n'a pas trop forcé sur l'entrainement.

… Je vous rappelle que je suis Hokage, je ne peux pas partir comme le faisait Jiraya-Shishou !

Peut-être mais lui n'a pas décidé de créer un clan en le nommant par le nom de son père et de nous y lier nous les grenouilles !

… En même temps Namikaze corresponds mieux avec les pouvoirs de nos enfants. Il maitrise le Futon mieux que Tema-chan et moi réunis.

Franchement, hormis la lignée de feu Tsunade-hime qui s'est éteinte avec elle. Seul ton clan pourra se targuer d'avoir plusieurs Hokages, voire Kages dans sa lignée si tes amis du sable décide de se lier encore plus à toi. Grand Ermite de la montagne sacrée !

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion qui se transformèrent en heures, Naruto décida de convoquer le conseil et de demander à Neji de convoquer toute la bande à la dégustation du saké. Afin de ne pas perdre de temps avec de la paperasse de seconde zone, l'Hokage effectua un Multiclonage pour accélérer l'administration, signer les papiers, donner des ordres et s'entretenir avec ses services du renseignement, rédiger des courriers pour le Kazekage et le reste de sa famille à Suna. Pendant ce temps, l'original avait décidé d'entrer en transe pour pouvoir communiquer avec le renard à neuf queues. Depuis la guerre et la mort de Madara, le bijuu était plus calme, sa soif de sang et de vengeance vis-à-vis du Sharingan enfin rassasiée. Les deux êtres se faisaient face respectueusement et commencèrent à parler des derniers mois et même de certains moments de la guerre et même d'avant la guerre. Kyûbi fit alors remarquer que personne ne savait où était le jinchuriki d'Hachibi, le fameux Killer-Bee de Kumo. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu la statue où les bijuus étaient scellés par l'Akatsuki, deux yeux étaient encore fermés, le central destiné à Kyûbi et un autre sur le côté, sûrement réservé à Hachibi. Même si cette remarque était intéressante, Naruto voyait mal un ancien protecteur des Nuages vouloir détruire le monde où tout du moins le verser dans le chaos total. Les deux êtres continuèrent ainsi leurs discussions et leurs hypothèses sur l'avenir jusqu'à ce que Takumi n'entre dans le bureau de son supérieur et du même coup brise la concentration de Naruto. Son assistant venait lui annoncer que le conseil l'attendait dans la salle prévue, c'est à ce moment que le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait été en état de transe bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru.

C'est d'un pas conquérant, sûr et majestueux que le Rokudaïme Hokage du village caché de la Feuille au pays du Feu entra dans la fosse aux lions comme il l'appelait. Il y avait là, les successeurs désignés par Koharu-jii-san et Komura-baa-san mais aussi Saï, le successeur de Danzou à la Racine que Naruto n'avait pu démanteler jusqu'ici. Il y avait aussi des représentants du Daimyo du pays du Feu, de l'armée régulière du pays et des commerçants et trésoriers du pays. Bref, il n'y avait que très peu d'alliés dans cette salle de vieux débris à l'exception de Saï. Tous les membres du conseil étaient dans leurs tenues officielles au même titre que Naruto, autant dire que ça rivalisait de prestige, de finesse et de richesses dans les différentes étoffes. A l'exception du chef de la Racine qui entra dans le vif du sujet, une fois les salutations et autres protocoles finis :

Naruto-sama, pourquoi une telle réunion en urgence ? Une nouvelle crise est-elle déjà à craindre ?

En fait, comme je vous l'ai déjà révélé, je suis lié à une prophétie et le grand sage de la montagne sacré vient de me prévenir que l'accomplissement final approchait.

Cette prophétie, si mes souvenirs sont bons, parle d'équilibre et de chaos pour le monde des shinobis, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais que depuis la mort de Madara, l'équilibre avait été restauré.

Vous n'êtes pas le seul que cela ennuie, j'aurai préféré un règne beaucoup plus calme que celui auquel j'ai eu droit.

Naruto-sama, avez-vous une piste ?

…

Naruto-sama, on se connait depuis un moment, maintenant, je sais que tu as des doutes. Malgré tes réserves, il vaut mieux en parler maintenant que trop tard.

…Bien, Saï-san… il est possible et je dis bien possible car aucun fait ne peut permettre de porter d'accusation… il est possible que Hachibi ou son jinchuriki soient liés aux prochains événements.

Comment ! Mais nous étions persuadés que vous étiez le dernier jinchuriki encore en vie. Nous avons même eu un rapport de Kumo indiquant la capture de Killer-Bee par Uchiwa Sasuke.

Vous avez une excellente mémoire Général mais cet après-midi je me suis mis en état de méditation profonde pour passer en revue tous les événements de ma vie qui pourrait me donner un indice…

Et ?

Je crois sans en être sûr que la statue aux neufs yeux n'était pas complète lorsque Madara l'avait invoquée devant moi.

C'est normal puisque le démon renard est toujours en vous, Hokage-sama.

Ceci est valable pour l'œil central… pas pour l'autre que je crois bien avoir vu encore fermé… à l'époque, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, pff…

C'est normal, on était tous persuadés que tous les bijuus avaient été scellés jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cette dernière phrase laissa un silence assez saisissant dans la salle qui venait seulement de prendre conscience du danger. Et si le bijuu à huit queues s'était libéré et décidait de venger tous ses frères ou pire si un ninja de la puissance de Pein ou Madara arrivait à fusionner avec cet être… Aucun dans cette pièce n'osa pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Il fut décidé lors de cette réunion de partager avec tous les pays cette nouvelle car le danger était vraiment trop grand. Bien sûr si l'un des pays en question avait le bijuu en sa possession, il y avait un risque de guerre mais il valait mieux le savoir le plus tôt possible. « Laisser l'initiative à l'ennemi est la pire des choses à faire » fut l'argument décisif de Naruto pour convaincre tout le conseil quasiment à l'unanimité. Le Rokudaïme préféra prévenir lui-même son ami et confrère du Sable, ils se faisaient confiance et il n'y aurait aucun risque de malentendu ou de sous-entendu.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Naruto avec Takumi se dirigeait vers le domaine de la Bunke pour une réunion informelle et tout à fait officieuse avec ses amis les plus proches. L'ordre du jour avait légèrement changé puisque de dégustation de saké, on était passé à préparation à des lendemains dangereux. De toute façon, tous avaient bien compris que l'heure était grave quand Gamabunta était apparu près de la tour administrative. Hormis Shino, en mission, ou Hinata et Konohamaru, de par leur rang de chef du clan Hyûga et donc de la Sôke, toute la génération d'or était fidèle au poste. Les deux clans absents étaient représentés par Takumi pour le clan Aburame et par Neji le maitre des lieux. Après plusieurs heures de discussions très poussées, Naruto conclua sur la nécessité pour tous de reprendre leurs entrainements et de finir les formations de la génération suivante sans plus tarder. L'Hokage allait faire en sorte de répartir les missions pour que tout le monde reprenne du service et aussi renforcer les défenses immédiates du village et seulement du village. Shikamaru avait signalé qu'autrement les autres pays risquaient de voir là les prémisses d'une nouvelle guerre, de plus, il serait aussi préférable de signaler ce renforcement afin de désamorcer toute crise superflue au vue de la situation galère. En effet, on savait qu'un ennemi puissant allait frapper mais ni où, ni comment, ni pourquoi, ni quand, vraiment galère.

Ainsi depuis ce jour, les villages cachés dans leur ensemble adoptèrent à peu près les mêmes mesures et fait extraordinaire, tous comprirent que le problème présent les concernait tous sans exception. Tous les services renseignements avaient décidé de collaborer sur un seul et unique point : la recherche du bijuu Hachibi ou de son réceptacle. Tandis que le niveau général des ninjas augmentait de façon assez significative et que leur formation se faisait plus poussées et plus exigeantes. Le clan Namikaze se trouvait au mont Myouboku depuis quelques semaines et Naruto envoyait tous les jours un clone au village afin de ne pas avoir de reproche du conseil ou d'autres shinobis sur sa pseudo-désertion. Par ailleurs, le Daimyo avait décidé de venir au village caché et de ses puissantes défenses afin de décharger un peu son subalterne qu'il appréciait en disant à ses détracteurs que le blond devait se concentrer au maximum sur les combats à venir qui seraient certainement plus violent que ceux de la dernière guerre. La simple venue du Seigneur du Pays du Feu au village stimula tous les habitants de Konoha. C'était la première fois depuis la création du village que le Daimyo soutenait le village de la sorte avec une telle force. D'ailleurs, cela eut pour impact que les autres seigneurs se sentirent obligés d'en faire de même et donc que tous les ninjas réguliers du continent eurent un nouveau regain de motivation.

Cependant après plusieurs semaines ainsi, le séisme tant craint, attendu et prédit se produisit mais personne n'avait imaginé qu'il se manifesterait sous cette forme. En effet, une gigantesque armée était descendue des Crocs Indomptés comme était nommé cette chaine de montagne et de volcan à l'Ouest du pays de la Terre. Tout le monde pensait cette zone morte et invivable depuis les temps les plus anciens, pourtant une fourmilière de plus de deux millions d'âmes se déversa sur le pays de la Terre qui tomba en moins de trois jours. Les survivants de ce pays se dirigèrent vers les pays limitrophes avant d'être redirigés vers le sud du pays du Feu sur l'ordre du Daimyo conseillé par Shikamaru. Il fallait évacuer les civils des lignes de la ligne de front, ils risqueraient de servir de bouclier et de cache aux ennemis. Les ninjas survivants ou simplement ceux trop loin de chez eux se dirigèrent naturellement vers Konoha pour prêter une allégeance qu'ils espéraient temporaire au Rokudaïme Hokage. Un maximum de troupes régulières de différents pays ainsi que tous les ninjas disponibles se dirigeaient vers les vallons et vallées permettant de passer des plateaux du pays de la Terre vers le reste du continent, il ne fallut que cinq jours pour qu'un blocus complet ne soit mis en place. Peu après des messagers vinrent aux frontières et déposèrent le même message à chaque fois :

_**« Voyez notre puissance ! Abdiquez ou mourrez emportez par l'implacable et puissante marée de nos invincibles et innombrables armées ! »**_

Le message était clair, la démonstration de puissance terrifiante et pourtant aucun des pays ne céda. Par contre, certains comme à Kumo décidèrent de se barricader complètement pour pouvoir contenir la vague ennemie. Kiri de son côté remettait en place les défenses sur son île principale de la dernière guerre et même les renforçait autant que possible. Pendant ce temps, les autres pays trop petits pour se battre de cette manière et le pays du Vent, eux se dirigeaient soit vers Konoha pour les différents représentants des villages cachés ou des clans shinobis autonomes, soit vers la capitale du pays du Feu pour demander une alliance auprès du Daimyo qui d'ailleurs était sur la route pour rentrer dans son palais ayant anticipé cette réaction. Mais s'il avait su que le conseil de Konoha allait mettre en péril cette future alliance, peut-être aurait-il demandé à ce que la réunion se déroule à Konoha. Oui car pendant que la majeure partie du continent sans compter le pays de la Foudre se préparait à faire face uni, les conseillers de Konoha eux voulaient opter pour le même plan d'action que Kumo ou Kiri. Naruto qui était revenu se battait contre ce repli qu'il jugeait complètement idiot. Le conseil eut gain de cause malgré toutes les protestations du Hokage, héros à de trop nombreuses reprises depuis sa naissance.

De retour dans son bureau, le blond faisait tout pour se calmer mais soudain il se leva d'un coup de son siège, se retourna vers les fenêtres et lâcha un puissant cri ainsi qu'un peu de son chakra. Ce qui avait été un bureau méticuleusement entretenu et soigné ressembla en un instant à une salle en ruine depuis des temps immémoriaux. La seule et unique colère de l'Hokage au sein de la tour administrative depuis son accession au titre valait bien toutes celles de ses prédécesseurs réunies. La tour elle-même trembla toute entière, toutes les personnes présentes au village à ce moment-là entendirent ce cri emplit de frustration et de colère. Certains crurent cependant à une attaque ou à un attentat mais lorsqu'ils sentirent l'aura du maître du village, ils se dirent qu'ils auraient préféré que ce soit le cas. En effet, Naruto malgré ce cri n'avait pas réussi à évacuer toute sa colère et sa frustration, pire cela n'avait pour conséquence que de le rendre encore plus irrité et hors de lui. Le conseil avait voté pour la trahison en se coupant du reste du monde et c'est Saï qui avait fait penché la balance de ce côté. C'est son vote qui a départagé les deux solutions envisageables, celle de se terrer comme des lâches ou celle de Naruto et du représentant des armées régulières du pays de se battre sur le front commun avec tous les autres. Cette trahison-là était la pire de toute car en plus c'était à lui de faire part de cette ignominieuse décision au reste du monde. Le puissant jinchuriki ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte mais tous ses amis étaient présents dans ce qui fut autrefois un magnifique bureau. Cependant, aucun n'osait héler l'Hokage, la colère qu'ils ressentaient était d'une telle ampleur qu'ils auraient encore préféré se battre contre Kyûbi. Soudain, l'aura se dissipa progressivement puis disparue, on entendait seulement les respirations profondes et puissantes du shinobi blond qui tentait de se calmer, puis avec une voix froide et pleine d'amertume, le blond lâcha :

Le conseil a voté pour la mise en place du plan d'urgence « Autarcie »

… impossible… d'abord, Kumo, ensuite Kiri, si même nous décidons de nous terrer…

… nous laissons toutes les initiatives et les coudées franches à l'ennemi.

Mon devoir d'Hokage stipule que je dois en informé la population ainsi que nos alliés. Mais vu l'heure, je dois en informer tous les dirigeants et chef du monde. Temari-chan est chez les grenouilles avec nos trois enfants actuellement mais sinon, toute la bande est présente ce soir alors rendez-vous chez… euh…

Venez au domaine principal du clan Yamanaka, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde et nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Merci… Bon, il est presque dix-huit heure, on dit rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure ?

Ok !

Après ce rapide échange, l'Hokage convoqua la population du village sur la grande place pour énoncer la nouvelle ainsi que son désaccord avec ce plan mais qu'il le ferait appliquer jusqu'à ce que le conseil se rende compte de son erreur. Beaucoup de villageois comprenait leur Hokage, il avait tissé des liens très forts avec Suna et même avec Iwa. Sa femme est une Sunienne d'origine et le Tsuchikage était le parrain de Kushina. Sa colère qui avait eu lieu plus tôt prenait tout son sens et beaucoup voulaient courir rejoindre le front mais le conseil enverrait des anbus de la Racine contre eux même contre l'avis du chef légitime du village. Les heures sombres se rapprochaient et leur puissant chef leur avait très clairement fait comprendre que la fin du monde shinobi donc de Konoha était à l'ordre du jour et tout à fait possible. Konoha allait avoir besoin de toutes ses ressources pour survivre, fini le cavalier seul.

Plus tard, au domaine des Yamanaka, le puissant Hokage entouré d'Ino et Kiba présidait une réunion amicale pour mettre en place un plan officieux, illégal et en parallèle à celui du conseil. Shikamaru avait eu le temps de réfléchir et à part quelques détails que Naruto avait préféré modifiés pour diverses raisons. De plus, chacun fit un rapide débriefing de l'entrainement des dernières semaines et de l'état des différents clans. Tous se mirent d'accord sur le plan qu'ils voulaient mettre en action, aucun d'eux ne le signala mais tous savaient qu'ils allaient mourir bientôt et peut-être même dans le déshonneur. En fait, ils l'avaient tous compris mais peu leur importait l'honneur, du moment que Konoha et leurs familles survivaient. Ils jetteraient leurs honneurs qu'on leur offrait pour l'honneur qu'ils ressentaient, celui qui leur permettait de se regarder dans une glace ou de pouvoir rejoindre Lee et les autres déjà tombés la tête haute !

Quand tous les détails furent réglés, le jinchuriki retourna dans la tour administrative où ses clones n'avaient pas chômé, d'ailleurs le personnel de la tour était à deux doigts de craquer. L'original décida donc de les remplacer tous par ses clones et de les envoyer se reposer chez eux. Parmi les plus anciens du village, aucun ne se rappela une situation comme celle-ci, qu'un seul shinobi puisse faire tourner tout Konoha à lui seul sans aucune assistance. Quand cela fit le tour du village, cela donna du baume au cœur à la population et beaucoup se dirent que décidément leur Hokage méritait toujours son titre du ninja le plus imprévisible du village… et tant mieux ! Le conseil n'appréciait guère mais préférait se taire plutôt que de se faire lynché, déjà que le blond ne les avait pas épargnés la veille. Un mot de plus contre le populaire chef et le conseil serait renversé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que le plus puissant ninja du monde shinobi à ce jour faisait cela aussi pour cacher le plus longtemps possible la désertion de Hyûga Neji, Yamanaka Kiba & Ino, Nara Shikamaru & Tenten, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chôji & Sakura. Bref, hormis Hinata et lui, tous les survivants de la « _**Génération d'Or**_ » avaient déserté mais seul Naruto le savait pour l'instant. Ils avaient tous une mission, soit aller à la rencontre de leurs alliés qui se dirigeaient vers Konoha ou vers les lignes de front pour organiser les choses de façon efficace et coordonnée. Car la mise en place du plan « Autarcie » annulait toutes les missions et rappelait les unités à l'extérieur du village dans les plus brefs délais. Cependant, le blond faisait en sorte que les ordres de replis se fassent attendre ou donnait des ordres de telle façon que ses amis puissent rejoindre les fronts sans problème. Bien sûr, tout cela serait assez vite éventé mais il n'avait besoin que de gagner trois jours, trois petits jours et l'honneur de Konoha serait sauf en partie.

Au bout du troisième jour, Naruto alla dans ses appartements privés dans le dernier étage de la tour pour se reposer et il demanda à Takumi le fils de Shino de bien vouloir tenir la porte. Il avait besoin d'au moins quatre heures de sommeil sinon il allait tomber d'épuisement, le personnel de la tour était allé pendant ces quelques jours aider aux divers inventaires et mises en place de défenses. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leurs postes habituels, ils avaient des myriades d'ordre du chef du village sur leur bureau mais aucun ne se plaignit mais se jeta à corps perdu dans leurs tâches respectives. Cependant, certains anciens de l'administration découvrirent le poteau rose plus vite que ne l'avait espéré l'Hokage. Ils s'étaient doutés de quelque chose et comme une partie d'eux était partisan du conseil, ils rapportèrent les différentes irrégularités notables du chef du village et notamment certains ordres de missions transmis par les aigles contraire au plan « Autarcie ». Quand Takumi vit débarquer le conseil, il leur barra la route avec beaucoup de difficulté et au moment où il allait devoir céder, Asahi et Hiyake, les jumeaux de Neji, accompagnés de Gettama et Inohana, les enfants Yamanaka mais aussi Asuma Yuhi vinrent lui prêter main forte. D'ailleurs, l'ainé des jeunes s'exprima de manière assez violente envers le conseil en leur rappelant que l'Hokage avait la population du village de son côté et qu'il ne lui suffisait donc que de quelques mots pour renverser « les dégarnis » du conseil ! Ces derniers avaient donc intérêt à respecter les paroles et les ordres du chef légitime du village pour leur propre bien. Saï sourit et rebroussa chemin vite imité par tous les autres qui comptaient sur lui pour les protéger de ces jeunes effrontés.

Quelques heures plus tard, le blond se réveilla sous l'œil protecteur d'Inohana, l'espace d'un instant il crut voir la mère de cette dernière ce qui le ramena loin en arrière à des jours heureux. Puis, il demanda des explications à cette dernière qui lui répondit avec soin. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes mais c'était prévu. Il se leva et demanda à la jeune femme de poursuivre le plan de Shikamaru à la lettre car il avait réussi la première partie sans problème. Maintenant, il allait falloir s'expliquer devant le conseil et fuir grâce aux balises de son père qu'il avait confié à Gaara à Suna. Neuf des treize enfants de la _**Génération d'Or**_ se dirigèrent donc au domaine Hyûga et plus particulièrement au domaine de la Sôke pour obtenir la protection de Hinata et Konohamaru mais aussi pour les prévenir et leur expliquer le plan de leur parents devenus Nukenin pour le salut du village. Les deux puissants ninjas se sentaient un peu trahi de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence et conscients qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement étant donné les circonstances mais ils y voyaient aussi une dernière chance de se racheter auprès de Naruto. Leur fils qui se tenait dans le couloir et qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entra à la fin en disant que lui aussi était un des enfants de la _**Génération d'Or**_ et qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de faire sa part pour redorer le blason de ses parents et de la Sôke.

Les trois derniers étaient eux au mont Myouboku avec leur mère qui trouvait bizarre de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son mari et demanda donc à Shima si elle pouvait aller se renseigner discrètement pour elle. Cette dernière également anxieuse ne refusa pas cette faveur et alla en personne à Konoha où elle vit les grandes portes closes. Elle sut immédiatement que le plan « Autarcie » avait été réactivée une nouvelle fois, une seule conclusion possible, une guerre venait d'éclater. Oui mais était-ce celle prévue par le Grand Sage ou une guerre due à la tension entre les différents villages à cause de l'avenir sombre qui s'avançait. Elle se faufila discrètement jusque dans les appartements du Grand Ermite mais ne le trouva point, elle se concentra et remarqua qu'il était dans la salle du conseil et que visiblement ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger. En revanche, elle remarqua que Konohamaru était au domaine Hyûga et très entouré, elle se dirigea vers lui et arriva en plein milieux de la conversation qui la surprit. Les choses se passaient très mal, beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait envisagée avec Temari, décidément les humains la décevaient toujours plus au fil des années. Fukasaku aurait essayé de voir le bon côté des choses mais sa disparition lors du combat contre Pein pour résoudre un problème qui ne concernait en fait que les humains l'attristait. Et ce pauvre Naruto qui s'apprêtait à suivre le même chemin, pourquoi ce sont les plus sages et les meilleurs qui doivent payer les pots cassés des imbéciles et des égoïstes. Le pauvre enfant aurait été tellement plus heureux loin de Konoha, elle en était sûre. Ma ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle venait de penser à voix haute, c'est que l'âge commençait à se faire gravement sentir après toutes ces années loin de sa moitié. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient du mal à assimiler ces paroles, Konohamaru décida de reprendre le cap en signalant que le moment était venu d'agir. Il conseilla à Ma de rentrer à la montagne et de prévenir Temari d'aller à Suna auprès de son frère, lui allait tenir quoi qui lui en coûte les tâches que lui avait demandé son maître et ami. Oui, il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir le pardon et la rédemption de son grand frère de cœur !

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était dans la salle du conseil et Asuma Yuhi se tenait sur ses gardes pour couvrir son chef de toute attaque. La séance était houleuse mais le puissant Kage était en passe d'obtenir gain de cause. Les désertions devraient rester secrètes pour le moral des troupes encore en place et aussi pour la population. De plus, les ninjas en question faisaient partie des plus puissants et des plus expérimentés, il faudrait envoyer trop de troupes à leur poursuite. La priorité selon le plan « Autarcie » était le renforcement des défenses, pas la chasse aux nukenins ! Naruto exultait les décisions du conseil se retournaient contre ces lâches et ces traitres. Shikamaru avait beau l'avoir prédit, il avait encore du mal à y croire, il s'attendait à un coup de théâtre mal venu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier arriva sous la forme d'une proposition de Saï validé par le reste du conseil, désormais la Racine surveillerait les allées et venues du village et obtenait dès maintenant des pouvoirs de police supérieurs à ceux des anbus réguliers. L'ombre du feu espérait que sa famille n'allait pas revenir au village maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment et aussi comment allait-il pouvoir s'échapper du village sans créer trop de panique. Petit détail que personne n'avait réussi à résoudre, il allait devoir improviser… comme d'habitude pensa-t-il.

Dès que la session fut levée, le blond ordonna à Asuma d'aller prévenir le reste de la '_famille_'. Ce dernier s'exécuta immédiatement car le timing était assez mauvais, la Racine entrait en jeu beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. L'Hokage se dirigea vers son bureau en réfléchissant à son moyen de ne pas faire paniquer la population à cause de sa future désertion. Arrivé dans les ruines de son bureau, il fut déçu de n'avoir trouvé qu'une seule et unique option qui de plus ne le réjouissait pas des masses. Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et un membre de la section de messagerie apparut essoufflé et paniqué : l'ennemi avait repris sa marche sur tout le front Sud ! Le jinchuriki fit une grimace révélatrice du niveau d'inquiétude et de mécontentement. Shikamaru avait raison alors, l'ennemi connaissait les failles du monde shinobi, le pays de la Terre est entouré de montagne comme le pays du Vent à l'exception près que dans le sud du pays, la frontière avec le pays du Delta était totalement plat sans aucune défense naturelle et regorgeait de ressources naturelles nécessaires à une armée en campagne. Le problème lié à ce fait étant qu'aucun village caché ou clan ninja n'était présent là-bas à cause d'un accord international. « Mais c'est quoi cette journée de merde ! » Il congédia son subordonné en lui demandant de diffuser l'information à tous les hauts gradés et au conseil.

Mais la porte n'eut même pas le temps de se refermer que Konohamaru Hyûga se tenait dans l'encadrement. Le jinchuriki soupira puis se tourna vers son kohaï, il était l'heure de mettre son plan improvisé en marche. L'époux du chef du clan Hyûga essayait de décrypter l'attitude de son supérieur en vain, il était venu pour lui dire comment se déroulait le plan de Shikamaru et le rassurer sur la présence des enfants mais ce qui se passa le surpris complètement. Le choc l'avait tellement troublé qu'il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il entendit une ovation en l'honneur de Naruto. Ils étaient sur la tour devant les villageois et son maitre annonçait à tous que pour le bien du village et à cause de ses techniques trop puissantes, il irait sur le front dès demain matin et laissait sa charge temporairement à son disciple. Konohamaru était complètement dépassé mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer que le conseil n'était pas présent sur le toit et que des anbus, sûrement de la Racine, prenaient position autour d'eux. Le village ovationna alors son Hokage d'intérim mais surtout son Hokage actuel et le plus puissant de tous. A la fin de cette présentation, Naruto emmena son disciple dans le couloir et lui donna sa toque de chef du village avec ces quelques mots : **Montre toi digne de ton grand-père mais aussi de moi ton maître !** Puis, il congédia l'époux d'Hinata encore sous le choc, il allait lui falloir toute la nuit pour s'en remettre. A peine eut-il quitté le couloir que le conseil vint à la rencontre de Naruto avec des airs désapprobateurs sur leurs visages hormis Saï… comme d'habitude ! L'échange fut houleux mais aucun membre du conseil n'osait s'en prendre physiquement à l'Hokage de peur de perdre littéralement la tête ou la main qui aurait commis l'offense. Le jinchuriki arriva à clore le débat au bout de quelques heures en signalant que la nuit approchait et qu'il souhaitait se reposer maintenant et qu'il allait dans ses appartements privés.

L'homme de quarante deux ans qui paraissait dix ans de moins en temps normal semblait maintenant en avoir presque cinquante tellement son visage était marqué par la lassitude et la fatigue, de plus, ses épaules étaient basses, ses yeux ternes, ses pas lents et donnant l'impression d'une fatigue monstrueuse. Bref, Naruto avait pris un gros coup de vieux à cause des derniers événements et il n'aspirait maintenant qu'à un peu de repos avant de devoir s'enfuir du village sans déclencher de panique. « Galère… » Malheureusement, il ne fut pas exaucé car Hinata avait choisi ce moment pour mettre au clair toute leur histoire. Il avait bien essayé de la rembarrer mais elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait utiliser les bons mots pour le manipuler un minimum. C'est donc ainsi que débuta une longue discussion ou aucun sujet ne fut épargner mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient d'accord bien au contraire. Cependant, tous les deux savaient que c'était sûrement les derniers instants qu'ils passaient ensemble car Naruto allait droit vers la Mort, il suivait les traces de son père… normal. La discussion s'éternisait au grand damne du blond qui décida que la prochaine question serait la dernière et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata aborda le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur :

Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

…

Naruto-kun… pitié… réponds-moi…

…

Je sais que je t'ai trahi et depuis je n'arrive plus à me regarder en face. J'ai choisi le clan plutôt que toi, je sais que c'est impardonnable. Cependant, crois-le ou non mais je l'ai aussi fait pour toi…

Comment oses-tu…

Si tu m'avais épousée, tu n'aurais jamais pu devenir Hokage car les membres du conseil auraient crié au conflit d'intérêt.

La belle excuse ! Mais tu as raison sur un point, mon mariage avec Temari a été plus profitable au village que celui qui nous aurait unis.

… Naruto… Je sais que tu as couché avec Ino quand Kiba a été porté disparu pendant la guerre, d'ailleurs, j'ai soupçonné un temps qu'Inohana fut ta fille…

Tu te trompes… Je n'ai jamais trompé Temari et cette insinuation de ta part est blessante, je ne te…

Je vous ai vu avec mon Byakugan !

Ce n'était pas moi… ou alors… non, c'est impossible !

Quoi donc ?

Ino est une experte en manipulation d'esprit et ses compétences en médecine ne font que rendre ses dons surpuissants.

…elle t'aurait en quelque sorte… violé ?

Plutôt manipulé… Tu sais notre rupture n'était pas du à la disparition de nos sentiments mais à mes combats de l'époque. Elle ne supportait de savoir que je mettais ma vie en jeu à chaque sortie.

Je la comprends… Moi non plus, je ne le supportais pas et pourtant à l'époque, c'était moins le cas que lorsque vous étiez ensemble… Tu l'aimes encore ?

D'une certaine façon oui. Elle m'est très chère, quasiment autant que Temari-chan.

Et moi ?

Je te déteste.

… Dis le moi en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je te déteste.

Menteur !

Et c'est alors qu'elle l'embrassa avec toute la force de son amour, toute la passion pour cet homme qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer, toute la frustration de ne pas avoir pu le garder auprès d'elle. Ce baiser était intense, très intense, c'était sa dernière chance d'aimer son âme sœur alors elle mettait tout son être dans ce baiser pour le faire céder, pour que cette volonté de feu qu'elle admire tant cède face à son désespoir, face à elle, Hyûga Hinata, la femme qui a trahi l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Naruto lui tentait de résister à ses pulsions libidineuses héritées du renard mais il était plus habitué à résister à la haine et à la colère qu'au désir. De plus, il maudissait aussi Tsunade d'avoir confié à Hinata son secret de jeunesse prolongée. Cette dernière croyait tellement dans le couple qu'elle l'avait enseigné à Hinata sachant que Naruto vieillirait moins vite que la normale. C'est donc à une Hinata plus belle que jamais et plus désirable que jamais que Naruto devait résister. Et même si sa raison lui disait de la repousser le plus loin possible de lui, son cœur et ses instincts le poussait dans ses bras et finalement il céda.

L'étreinte qui jusque là était plus une lutte devint alors passionnelle et érotique. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent très vite dans le plus simple appareil et leurs étoffes gisaient à terre déchirées par le blond. Hinata était plus heureuse que jamais d'être de nouveau dans les bras de son Naruto et même si ce dernier n'était pas aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs, elle s'abandonnait complètement à cette douce et pourtant terrible trahison. Le jinchuriki était dans un état second, il avait refoulé depuis trop longtemps son désir pour cette femme qu'il l'avait souffrir plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Ses gestes étaient à la limite de la violence, il était déchainé et ne contrôlait plus rien, son esprit n'était plus que passion sauvage et cela se ressentait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Leurs ébats charnels durèrent un moment, en fait jusqu'à ce que Naruto reprenne le dessus sur ses sentiments.

L'Hokage était mortifié, il venait de tromper Temari, réellement. Même s'il l'avait peut-être déjà trompée avec Ino à cause des dons de cette dernière. Cette fois, c'était différent, il avait cédé à lui-même et à celle qu'il considérait comme une ennemie, une femme méprisable. Il avait failli à son nindô… Cette simple constatation lui fut insupportable et il demanda à Hinata de rentrer chez elle et en lui demandant de ne plus jamais se présenter devant lui et de taire cette nuit. Naruto était en colère et celle-ci était dirigée contre lui-même, il se dégoutait et se sentait faible et déshonoré. Il fallait qu'il parte dès demain, il voulait revoir sa famille et surtout faire l'amour à sa femme ! Hinata ne devrait pas être la dernière !

La chef du clan Hyûga qui était encore au septième ciel il y un instant revint sur terre brutalement quand elle entendit la voix de son amant où perçait beaucoup de colère contenue. Elle ne chercha pas à dire quoi que ce soit, elle ramassa ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements le plus vite qu'elle pouvait puis disparut des appartements du chef du village. Elle aurait aimé des adieux un peu différents car elle le savait, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Peu importe se dit-elle, au moins elle avait eu une dernière nuit avec lui, avec son âme sœur et le fait qu'il n'a pas réussi à lui résister lui prouvait que malgré tout il l'aimait encore un peu même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Cette nuit-là, elle ne rêva que de lui et des enfants qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Son mari l'entendit d'ailleurs gémir le nom de son maître et en fut un peu attristé mais il comprit aussi que pour Hinata, il était le centre de son univers et que lui n'était qu'un ami rien de plus mais rien de moins non plus. A vrai dire, cela lui suffisait car il ressentait la même chose pour sa femme mais il se sentit quand même sal et vieux en faisant cet amer constat.

Le lendemain matin, le conseil se tint avec Konohamaru en co-président, il se tenait debout derrière Naruto. La session fut courte car Naruto avait à vrai dire toutes les cartes en main, si le conseil se rebellait, les villageois les renverseraient immédiatement et certainement très violemment. Le Rokudaïme n'était pas dans sa tenue habituelle mais en armure de combat, cette même armure qu'il lui avait permis de vaincre Madara et de percer les défenses de l'île principale du pays de l'Eau. Elle était magnifique et d'un noir prépondérant mais parsemée de flammes rouges et de tourbillons oranges. Il y avait des sceaux gravés sur les avant-bras qui servaient à invoquer des armes blanches diverses et variées. Cependant, le sceau principal et de loin le plus complexe se trouvait au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre était à la fois gravé et fait de chakra cristallisé de couleur or, alliance des chakras de Kyûbi, de la Nature et de Naruto. Cette armure imposait le respect aussi bien à cause de son design que par la puissance qu'elle dégageait et les souvenirs qu'elle faisait remonter à la surface parmi les vétérans de la dernière guerre. C'est dans cette tenue de combat recouverte de son haori blanc et rouge de Rokudaïme Hokage qu'il traversa tout le village en compagnie de Konohamaru. Tous les villageois s'arrêtèrent un instant et formèrent une haie d'honneur pour leur héros en s'inclinant très respectueusement. Parvenu à la porte principale du village, le plus puissant des Hokages pris son envol pour atterrir sur le sommet de l'enceinte protectrice et commença un dernier discours d'encouragement et d'espoir avant de disparaitre soudain pendant que la population applaudissait encore.

Au même moment sur le front, l'ennemi avec à sa tête son chef réussit à percer dans une vallée, aussitôt une vague humaine s'empara de passage et le sécurisa. **IL** pouvait le désert hostile du pays du Vent mais **IL** n'avait pas peur car **IL** savait où se situait toutes les oasis. Tout se passait comme **IL** l'avait prévu excepté que le front soit tenu en commun par plusieurs pays et même ninjas de différents villages. De plus, ils étaient mieux préparés que ce qu'**IL** avait prévu. Comme pour Iwa, les défenses de cette cité n'avait jamais été aussi puissante et ses ninjas aussi en jambe et prêts au combat. **IL** l'avait pensé que son timing était mauvais et que les ninjas de la Roche s'apprêtaient à entrer en guerre contre un autre village mais le front uni devant **LUI** remettait en question cette supposition. Les ninjas auraient-ils été au courant du danger avant l'assaut contre le pays de la Terre ? Un traître ? Non, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Un espion ? Non, son chakra l'aurait trahi. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Enfin, peu importait, cela ne rendrait **SA** victoire que plus savoureuse et excitante s'il y avait un minimum de résistance. **IL** s'en délectait d'avance de tous ces combats à venir et surtout d'un ! Celui contre Naruto, il devait avoir progressé depuis le temps, peut-être était-il même devenu Hokage, la bonne blague ! Vivement que son armée arrive à Konoha pour tout raser devant les yeux impuissants du blond !

Un homme roux se tenait sur le toit du plus grand bâtiment de Suna, il portait une tenue de shinobi bleue avec par-dessus un haori blanc avec des tornades bleues sur les bords, dans son dos était inscrit en magnifiques lettres bleues : **Godaïme Kazekage**. Depuis, la défection de Konoha mais pas du pays du Feu, Suna était devenu le quartier général des forces armées unies du continent. Les membres de la « _**Génération d'Or**_» étaient soit sur place ou en chemin pour. Le Kazekage n'aimait pas cette situation car les ressources du village n'étaient pas illimitées et avoir autant de monde dans ses murs n'était pas conseillé. De plus, Shikamaru lui avait signalé que Naruto et lui redoutaient que le village du Sable ne soit la prochaine cible d'envergure des envahisseurs. Franchement, le conseil de Konoha venait de prendre une décision très lourde de conséquence si la situation n'avait pas été celle-ci, il aurait déjà déclaré la guerre à Konoha, Naruto sur sa route ou pas. D'ailleurs ce dernier apparut devant lui à ce moment précis de ses pensées, son ami avait l'air très fatigué et complètement essoufflé « cet idiot a du se téléporter depuis Konoha, profitons-en » Le poing de Gaara s'écrasa avec violence sur la mâchoire de son ami, confrère Kage et jinchuriki, accessoirement aussi son beau-frère et celui qui lui a présenté sa femme Hanabi, sans oublier qu'il est aussi celui qui lui a sauvé la vie. C'est d'ailleurs pour toutes ces raisons que le dirigeant du Sable se limita à ce seul coup de poing. Cependant, sa femme n'avait rien perdu spectacle et le réprimanda tout en relevant son frère par alliance mais aussi et avant tout son ami et Hokage... accessoirement c'est aussi son premier béguin totalement secret hormis pour Neji qui se demandait comment faisait Naruto pour faire craquer toutes les femmes du clan Hyûga, même sa propre femme avait eu un béguin pour le blond à un moment.

Après ce bonjour musclé de Gaara, Naruto et le couple se dirigèrent vers la tour administrative où la plupart de ses amis étaient déjà présents ainsi que les principaux généraux des forces présentes sur le front et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes du tout. Après de longues discussions, le maitre de Suna ordonna l'évacuation du village des civils, des genins, des chunins et de certains junins vers le pays du Delta puis vers le pays du Feu. C'était le chemin qu'allait certainement aussi empreinter l'armée ennemie mais ceux qui resteraient feraient en sorte de gagner un maximum de temps ici. Il était clair que l'ennemi aurait besoin de se réapprovisionner en eau et armes dans ce village, une fois celui-ci vaincu. Parmi les évacués seraient aussi présentes Hanabi et Temari pour rassurer la population et les ninjas mais aussi pour pouvoir forcer l'entrée de Konoha qui était la destination finale, jamais les ninjas présents là-bas repousseraient la femme du Godaïme Kazekage et celle du Rokudaïme Hokage. La population du village des Feuilles ne le permettrait pas, ainsi que le Daimyo qui lui, avait envoyé ses troupes régulières sur le front. Bien qu'Hanabi comprenne le pourquoi, elle voulait rester au village auprès de son époux pour combattre à ses côtés mais les deux dirigeants étaient intransigeants. D'ailleurs quand la sœur du Kazekage arriva avec ses enfants sur le dos de Gamabunta et après avoir fait valdingué dans les airs son mari dans un premier temps puis l'avoir embrassé passionnément dans un second temps, cette dernière émit les mêmes réclamations que sa belle-sœur. Les enfants des deux couples se mirent aussi à vouloir rester mais aucun n'y fut autorisé et c'est finalement Naruto qui coupa court à la discussion en disant que leurs devoirs allaient vers les vivants et non vers les condamnés.

Le soir même les ninjas de Suna qui resteraient étaient présents dans le bâtiment central de Suna pendant que les autres tenaient la garde ou aidaient à la préparation du départ massif et long qui prendrait route dès la fin de la journée prochaine. Le convoi se déplacerait de nuit un maximum et préféra s'alourdir avec de l'eau au départ de Suna plutôt que de zigzaguer dans le désert pour aller d'une oasis à une autre. Hormis Hinata restée à Konoha et Lee tombé lors de la dernière guerre, toute la _**Génération d'Or**_ était présente aux côté de Gaara et d'une centaine de junins de Suna et préparait leur dernière bataille. Ils allaient mourir, ils le savaient tous mais aucun n'avaient peur car ils étaient tous des vétérans de la dernière guerre et ils savaient pour qui ils allaient vendre chèrement leurs peaux et contenir l'ennemi le plus longtemps possible. Naruto avait une mission particulière dans tout ça, trouver Hachibi et le tuer ou sinon survivre et retourner à Konoha pour l'affronter car il était vraisemblablement le seul shinobi suffisamment fort pour pouvoir lui tenir tête et le vaincre sur tout le continent et même au-delà.

Lorsque l'élu de la prophétie arriva dans sa chambre, sa femme était entouré d'une simple serviette et se peignait les cheveux afin d'enlever les éventuels nœuds. Cette vision charmeuse rappela au shinobi qu'il avait trompé sa femme et que c'était leur dernière nuit si tout se passait comme prévu. Alors mu par une pulsion, il se jeta sur la blonde pour lui arracher sa serviette, la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit conjugal et ce sans jamais les lèvres de sa magnifique femme. Cette dernière fut surprise tout d'abord puis elle se laissa aller dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait d'un amour sincère et profond. Elle savait malheureusement par son instinct de femme qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans le cœur de ce merveilleux homme et pourtant il l'aimait et pas qu'un peu, il avait juste un cœur gros comme ça. La passion des ébats les maintint éveillés toute la nuit et bien qu'épuisés, ils étaient heureux. Temari regarda son parfait petit mari et le magnifique père de ses enfants se lever et se préparer avec un regard empli de tendresse et d'amour. Dieux qu'elle l'aimait, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le lui enlève maintenant alors qu'ils avaient encore tellement de choses à vivre comme le mariage de leurs enfants, peut-être la succession de l'un d'eux au poste de leur père ou de leur oncle ? Oui, c'était injuste, cela s'appelle la réalité puis sur cette pensée, elle se décida elle aussi à se préparer pour son long périple avec un convoi gigantesque.

Plusieurs jours passèrent après le départ du convoi de refugiés et les nouvelles du front étaient démoralisantes, le nombre de l'ennemi le rendaient complètement incernable et quasiment invisible pour les unités commandos. Comment voulez-vous savoir s'il manque une dizaine d'ennemi dans une colonne qui en compte près de deux millions ! Car au grand damne des stratèges, l'ennemi avait rassemblé ses forces en quittant la plupart des fronts dans les différentes vallées encaissées des montagnes bordant le pays de la Terre pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle cible, SUNA ! Et l'ennemi n'avait pas fait se rapatriement de façon anarchique ou improvisé mais bien de façon très sûre et calculé à l'heure près ! Donc, le ou les généraux adverses étaient loin d'être idiots et ça c'était encore une mauvaise nouvelle, il fallait le ou les éliminer aussi. La plupart des shinobis espérait que le leader tactique, stratégique et charismatique soit Hachibi, ainsi l'Hokage pourrait même stopper l'invasion en tuant le catalyseur. Puis, tous les combattants encore présents dans la cité désertée sentirent comme un tremblement de terre et virent de la poussière à l'horizon, l'ennemi était enfin là mais tout était prêt pour les accueillir et en emporter un maximum dans ce tombeau géant avec eux, pour le salut de la population de Suna et même de Konoha.

La cité shinobi de Suna était complètement encerclée par environ deux million de guerriers, apparemment non-ninja. Mais la vue de ce cercle compacte et massif autour des hauts remparts du village caché du Sable au pays du Vent avait de quoi rendre nerveux quand vous étiez l'assiégé. Mais aucun des deux dirigeants ne cilla devant cette vue, le blond se permit même de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Après tout, il avait accepté l'idée de mourir alors que ses ennemis soient deux millions ou un seul pour lui c'était du pareil au même. Et alors, il rappela le but de cette bataille à la centaine de shinobis du sable et à ses amis de la _**Génération d'Or**_, tuer un maximum de soldats ennemis et tenir le plus longtemps possible les murailles du village pour gagner du temps et des sacrifices. La bataille décisive se passera à Konoha, ici, il était question d'affaiblir l'ennemi numériquement, psychologiquement et physiquement. Et pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, la forteresse du désert tint bon, certes l'ennemi avait sérieusement sous-estimé les ninjas en place mais il fallait aussi remercier Sakura, Ino et les medicnins restés. En effet, les pertes du côté des résistants ne représentaient environ que la moitié des ninjas du début de l'offensive grâce aux secours médicaux de haute qualité.

Parmi les ninjas tombés, on comptait Tenten emportée par une explosion plus puissante que les autres après avoir abattu plus de six cents ennemis, Kiba & Akamaru tombés ensemble dans la même explosion que Tenten, ils avaient faits des ravages en faisant énormément d'estropiés et autant de morts, au total plus d'un millier d'envahisseurs étaient hors combats. Shino avait finir par suivre son fidèle ami dans l'autre monde suite à une attaque au gaz terrifiante mais lui et ses insectes avaient faits de gros dégâts dans les provisions de l'armée ennemie et en tuant tous les animaux de traie et quelques centaines de soldats de façon très discrète. Chôji était le dernier en date mais il était parti en beauté en tuant plus de quatre milles soldats ennemis au total durant la bataille. Le nombre de morts ennemis étaient pharamineux et pourtant si ridicule en comparaison à ceux encore apte au combat, ces trois jours de bataille avaient donc causé environ cinquante morts côté ninja et plus de trente mille morts et près de dix milles blessés graves côté envahisseurs, notamment grâce à Naruto et Gaara qui faisaient de vrais ravages. Le sable du désert devenait rouge à force qu'autant de sang ne soit versé, les ninjas ne comprenaient pas ce massacre à grande échelle et commençaient à être lassés de cette boucherie sans nom.

Voyant qu'à ce rythme, Suna tomberait sans vraiment avoir beaucoup changé la donne, Naruto se risqua à une attaque de masse mais très gourmande en chakra. Il fallait espérer qu'Hachibi ne profite pas de son état de faiblesse ensuite. Un millier de clones se retrouva sur les hautes murailles, tous étaient armés de kunaïs explosifs très spéciaux et extrêmement puissants. Naruto était d'ailleurs déjà à bout de souffle car il lui avait fallu beaucoup de chakra pour cloner ses kunaïs si particulier. Il avala alors une pilule spéciale de Sakura, utilisa le senjutsu en plus pour que tous ces clones récupèrent un minimum de chakra pour l'attaque à proprement parlé. Tous les clones lancèrent leurs armes explosives et immédiatement utilisèrent une technique de clonage parfaite sur les projectiles. C'est donc une véritable pluie de bombes de plus de vingt mille armes explosives qui tombèrent sur les rangs ennemis, les dégâts directs de cette pluie de métal fut un total de près de trente mille morts et autant d'estropiés. La panique suite à cette attaque massive engendra la mort et des blessures extrêmement graves d'un nombre presqu'aussi important. Par-dessus ça, les défenseurs en profitèrent pour eux aussi lancé des jutsus dévastateurs que l'ennemi aveuglé par la poussière ne pourrait même pas tenter d'éviter ou contrer. Gaara libéra un véritable tsunami de sable et ses ninjas lancèrent des lames de vents aux quatre coins du siège ainsi que des boules de feu qui explosèrent partout et embrassèrent les lames de vents, le total des actions des défenseurs furent aussi dévastateurs que Naruto et ses clones. Bref, en l'espace de quelques instants, l'armée ennemie venait de perdre plus d'unités que durant les trois derniers jours réunis, maintenant les pertes s'élevaient à plus de deux cent cinquante mille soldats. La boucherie venait de s'accélérer sous l'impulsion de Naruto et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'offensive, les envahisseurs reculèrent de peur, totalement terrifié par les dernières minutes.

Le lendemain, il pleuvait de façon très importante dans le désert, tellement que les défenseurs purent utiliser leurs jutsus de type Raïton de façon plus qu'efficace. C'est alors que le leader ennemi fit son apparition et semblait totalement insensible aux foudres déchainées sur lui. Naruto vint donc à sa rencontre et arrivé à une distance respectable, il héla l'ennemi par le nom supposé :

Killer-Bee ? Porteur d'Hachibi ? Pourquoi ?

Mm… Presque Naruto-kun ! kukuku !

Ce rire… Orochimaru ? Sale bâtard, c'est toi ?

Mm… Presque mais je doute que tu trouves alors le plus simple…

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait devant lui Kabuto défiguré par la présence du sang d'Orochimaru mais aussi il en était sûr par la présence du bijuu à huit queues. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi après tant d'années et avec des non ninjas ? Cela n'avait aucun sens et pourtant…

Tu dois être troublé mais je peux le comprendre et en hommage à votre résistance ici, je vais te répondre. Je suis Hachibi-No-Orochi ! Je ne suis ni Kabuto, ni Orochimaru, ni le précédent Hachibi. Nous avons tous les trois fusionnés de façon particulière. Tu peux m'appeler Hebikami !

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'avatar se transforma en un gigantesque serpent à huit queues, l'enfant de la prophétie n'avait pas le choix face à un tel adversaire, il relâcha huit queues de Kyûbi. Certes, Naruto était plus petit car toujours de taille pseudo humaine mais son pouvoir était ainsi bien plus concentrer et sa vitesse sans égal possible. Le combat s'engagea violemment et si les défenses du village furent en partie détruites, les dégâts dans les rangs envahisseurs étaient sans aucune comparaison car ils n'avaient nulle part où se mettre à l'abri ou juste fuir. Les soldats qui n'étaient pas tués par les techniques perdues mais qui juste valsaient dans les airs atterrissaient malheureusement pour eux sur les armes de leurs camarades de bataille. Le carnage était tout simplement inimaginable et d'une bêtise sans nom, aucun des hommes de cette gigantesque armée n'esquissait le moindre mouvement pour sauver leur vie. Puis, le fou qui se prenait pour un dieu ordonna à ses armées de marcher alors qu'il continuait à se battre contre Naruto. Ce dernier avait vu les défenses de Suna être détruite peu avant voulait aller au secours de ses frères d'armes mais son combat ne faisait que l'éloigner. Les combats faisaient rage partout et les défenseurs sentaient que ce serait le dernier jour de la bataille ou plutôt de la boucherie de Suna.

Alors, tous absorbèrent la pilule du sacrifice du clan Akimichi rendue encore plus puissante par Sakura et le massacre à grande échelle reprit de plus belle. Shikamaru tuait d'un coup et à lui seul plus de mille soldats à chaque fois qu'il projetait son ombre, le génie Nara tomba sous une pluie de flèches explosives après avoir fait une hécatombe dans les rangs ennemis. Neji lançait des vagues de chakra d'une puissance effrayante et sa défense était plus parfaite que jamais. Son visage n'exprima rien même lorsqu'il fut submergé par le nombre alors qu'il se tenait sur une montagne de cadavres recouvert du sang de ses adversaires. Ino ne tua finalement que peu d'ennemi mais elle brisa les esprits de beaucoup d'entre eux ce qui facilita la tâche des défenseurs et gêna la progression des assaillants. La magnifique blonde fut emportée par l'effondrement d'une partie des hauts remparts à cause du combat titanesque qui se déroulait en dehors du village. Sakura faisait trembler la terre et se faufilait dans les rangs ennemis pour les déstabiliser complètement. Certes, tout comme Ino elle ne tua que peu d'hommes mais sa participation facilitait la tâche de ses frères et sœurs d'armes, elle mourut à cause des effets de la pilule et de sa trop grosse perte de sang.

Dans le village, il ne restait plus que Gaara et ses dix derniers ninjas qui se battait comme des lions, ils vendaient chères leurs peaux. Le Kazekage était fier de ses hommes et honoré de mourir à leurs côtés, le village subissait de gros dégâts depuis que les combats avaient lieu à l'intérieur mais peu importait car la population était maintenant à l'abri. Le roux avait beaucoup tué par le passé maintenant c'était son tour, c'est tout ainsi allait la vie d'un shinobi selon lui. Ses derniers ninjas commençaient à tomber sous le coup des pilules, ils avaient dépassé leurs limites depuis longtemps et pouvaient enfin se reposer. Bientôt, il fut seul entouré par toute une fourmilière d'ennemis quand soudain une partie assez proche des hauts remparts vola littéralement en éclat. Hachibi venait de s'écraser à l'intérieur du village sur ses propres troupes et à moins de cent mètre du Godaïme Kazekage, ce dernier aperçut l'autre shinobi survivant de cette bataille avec un orbe gigantesque dans les mains au dessus de sa tête : « _**Futon : Oodama Rasenshuriken**_ ! » L'une des techniques humaines les plus dévastatrices jamais crée prit la direction du bijuu. Le village va encore en prendre un coup ne put s'empêcher de penser Gaara avant de monter une coque de sable autour de lui pour se protéger. L'explosion générée par la technique élimina tous les soldats ennemis dans un rayon de cent cinquante mètre environ et immobilisa pour un moment son adversaire. Les dégâts subits par ce dernier étaient très importants mais au vue de sa capacité de régénération rapide, ils n'étaient pas mortels. Naruto se posa aux côtés de son ami qui apparaissait de sous une dune de sable :

désolé pour les dégâts, vieux !

c'est rien mais il n'est toujours pas mort.

Il est increvable ce serpent… Je vais devoir utiliser LA technique ultime pour le vaincre…

…

C'est une technique qui tuera tout dans un rayon de un kilomètre. Bref, tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de ce village.

Quand tu dis tout…

Nous compris…

Faut que je te couvre je suppose.

Désolé…

La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis un moment remplacée par une nuit sans nuage et avec une pleine lune. Le ciel était magnifique mais sur terre c'était l'horreur de la guerre poussée à son extrême. Un homme roux faisait face à la mort qui lui tendait les bras, il sentait l'effet secondaire des pilules de Sakura mais son frère, son sauveur, son ami, l'homme qu'il respectait le plus sur cette fichue terre avait besoin de lui. Il devait tenir, juste encore un peu, juste un infime instant avant de se reposer pour l'éternité qui pouvait l'attendre encore quelques secondes.

De son côté, Hebikami sentait le danger, cet insupportable blond accumulait beaucoup, vraiment énormément de chakra. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible mais la dernière attaque avait détruit en grande partie son système circulatoire de chakra. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas à temps et ses fourmis qui se jetaient sur le roux n'y arriveraient pas non plus. Où s'était-il trompé dans son plan de conquête du monde ? Soudain, une colonne de chakra or apparut derrière Gaara qui sourit avant de s'effondrer mort.

Naruto était assis en tailleur et concentrait toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait, le chakra de Kyûbi, de la Nature, le sien et enfin sa propre énergie vitale. C'était extrêmement douloureux et lorsqu'il se sentit plus léger et que la douleur disparut, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Il se releva et chercha son ami du regard, il eut juste le temps de le voir s'effondrer avec un sourire aux lèvres. L'ultime survivant de la bataille leva les yeux vers le ciel et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hinata en voyant la lune plus belle que jamais. Il se sentait pitoyable de l'aimer malgré sa trahison, Temari lui était chère à son cœur mais Hinata en était la maîtresse. Il pria silencieusement pour que les personnes auxquelles il tient le rejoignent le plus tard possible dans la mort. Son esprit revint ensuite sur le champ de bataille qui était comme figé et silencieux depuis l'apparition de la colonne de lumière. Il planta son regard dans celui du serpent qui se savait perdu et avait abdiqué inconsciemment. Le plus grand Hokage de l'Histoire exécuta une dernière série de mudra et la colonne d'énergie se ramassa sur elle pour former une sphère avec en son centre, l'homme maitre de cet instant.

Sabaku No Naruto, fils du Godaïme Kazekage et neveu du Rokudaïme Hokage dont il porte le prénom se situait derrière une dune de sable depuis quatre jours. Il se tenait le plus loin possible du champ de bataille et observait ce carnage depuis le début sans intervenir. Sa mère et sa tante avaient été très claires sur ce point. C'était le quatrième jour, enfin la quatrième nuit de cette bataille et sûrement la dernière. Le jeune junin était en larme, son père venait de tomber et son oncle irradiait de tellement chakra or qu'il devait être sur le point de mourir lui aussi. Soudain, il y eut un flash, une sorte d'explosion lumineuse mais sans le moindre bruit, c'était irréel ! Et d'un coup, le son revint sur le champ de bataille accompagné de terribles secousses au sol et même dans l'air. Sabaku No Naruto vit alors une colonne de lumière or qui émanait de son village et qui crevait le ciel, c'était un spectacle magnifique pensa-t-il dans un premier temps avant de se rendre compte de sa signification. Lorsque la colonne disparut, il poussa son Byakugan au maximum et n'aperçut pas son village, il ne restait qu'une cuvette lisse du haut des remparts encore debout jusqu'au centre de la technique de son oncle. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de corps, plus de débris… rien hormis cette surface polie qui témoignerait à partir de maintenant de la mort du plus grand Hokage de tous les temps. Il aura voulu aller voir de plus près mais il restait encore beaucoup d'ennemis qu'il estima à peu près la moitié des forces en jeu au début de la bataille. Les cent héros de Suna auront fait un massacre inimaginable et tenus quatre jours et quatre nuits la forteresse du désert. Il était de son devoir de rapporter ce qu'il venait voir de la bataille, ainsi que les ébauches de descriptions écrites faites ces derniers jours. Il partit pour Konoha sans passer par le Sud et le pays du Delta, il voulait arriver au village caché des feuilles le plus vite possible.

Au même moment au pays du feu, Konohamaru avait reçu un message de son maître et il se tenait devant une foule inquiète et anxieuse. L'Hokage par intérim commença son discours pour rassurer les habitants avec de bonnes nouvelles puis il annonça qu'il avait un message de son maître. Konohamaru utilisera un jutsu formant un Naruto illusoire qui entame le discours posthume du Rokudaïme Hokage à son village :

_**« **__**Si je vous parle via ce moyen, c'est que je suis mort en respectant mes paroles et mes principes Le conseil de Konoha a peur et cette peur est mauvaise conseillère… Car je suis mort pour Konoha ! Même si je suis considéré comme un déserteur par ce fichu conseil ! Ces lâches ! Quand un frère demande de l'aide, on ne lui tourne pas le dos ! On lui tend la main !**_

_**Je vous aime tous et de là où je suis, je veillerais sur vous. Maintenant, battez-vous jusqu'à votre dernier souffle aux côtés de vos frères et sœurs de Suna. Montrez la puissance de la volonté du Feu qui est en chacun de vous, pour que brûle à jamais la flamme de la volonté !**_

_**Les Kami sont de bon augure car avec tous les genins, chunins, Juníns et même les civils volontaires d'Iwa, de Suna, de Konoha et peut-être même de Kumo et Kiri. Vous aurez une force de frappe encore plus impressionnante que ne l'avait Suna lors de la bataille. Vous faîtes peur à l'ennemi alors n'ayez pas peur et battez-vous !**_

_**Battez-vous avec tous vos jutsus, lorsque vous n'aurez plus de chakra, utilisez vos kunaïs, lorsque vous n'aurez plus d'armes, utilisez vos poings, si on vous arrache les bras, utilisez vos pieds, si on vous arrache les jambes, utilisez votre tête, si on vous immobilise, insultez votre ennemi de la pire des manières, si on vous arrache la langue, fusillez du regard votre ennemi, si on vous crève les yeux, maudissez les jusqu'à votre dernier souffle ! **_

_**C'est en vous battant ainsi que vous vous montrerez digne du sacrifice des cents shinobis tombés lors de la bataille de Suna. A l'heure où j'utilise ce jutsu, je ne sais pas quelle sont leurs pertes mais je puis vous assurer que nous les avons traumatisés, Lorsqu'ils viendront à vous, ils auront encore en mémoire la mort de nombres de leurs camarades tombés sous notre volonté ! **_

_**L'Hokage est mort ! Vive l'Hokage petit-fils du vénérable Sandaïme Hokage et disciple de Rokudaïme Hokage. Vive Nadaïme Hokage Sarutobi Konohamaru. Dattebayo ! **__**»**_

Tout le village avait écouté religieusement les dernières paroles de leur Hokage, certains pleuraient, d'autres serraient les poings mais tous se sentirent les dépositaires de la volonté du Feu et de Naruto Uzumaki. Oui, ils allaient être digne de leur chef et se battre comme il l'avait demandé.

Bien plus tard, la bataille de Konoha eut lieue et c'est un front uni qui accueillit les restes de l'armée ennemie. Le conseil de Konoha avait été renversé et toutes les personnes aptes à se battre étaient toutes armés et sur le pied de guerre. L'arrivée de Kumo avec à leur tête le Raïkage qui s'excusa de la trahison de son propre conseil renforça encore plus la détermination des défenseurs. Kumo avait aussi écouté le dernier discours de Naruto que leur avait transmis le nouveau Hokage. Les ninjas de Kiri étaient aussi apparu mais du leur faibles nombres, ils agirent en petit commandos harceleurs. La bataille fut un déchainement de violence, la victoire couta très chère aux alliés mais le monde des shinobis sortait vainqueur de ce conflit démesuré. Temari tomba lors de cette bataille en protégeant sa fille qui manquait encore d'expérience. Elle ne fut pas la seule, beaucoup de civils moururent et aussi les ninjas les moins expérimentés. Le bilan était terrible mais cela aurait pu être pire, oui car le pire aurait été l'extermination de tous les ninjas.

Après la victoire de la coalition, une stèle blanche, rouge et noire en forme du symbole de Suna sera élevée avec les noms des valeureux shinobis tombés avec cette phrase : « **Pour ne pas oublier les deux cents héros trahis par le conseil de Konoha, pour que la fraternité ne soit plus jamais trahi ! À Naruto Uzumaki du clan Namikaze le plus grand Hokage et Kage de tous les temps ! Que l'Histoire s'en souvienne à jamais !** » Les statues de Naruto vêtu de son haori, avec sur son épaule droite une grenouille et sur sa tête un mini Kyûbi, et de Gaara vêtu lui aussi de son haori offert par le Rokudaïme, avec sur sa tête un mini Ichibi encadreront cette stèle avec chacun une main posée dessus, la main droite de Naruto et la gauche de Gaara, tandis que la main gauche de l'Hokage était posée sur l'épaule droite du Kazekage et la main droite de ce dernier sur l'épaule gauche de son ami. Cette guerre aura pour effet d'unifier les pays de la Terre, du Vent, du Feu et les pays limitrophes. Une génération plus tard, Kumo et Kiri se fondront dans ce nouvel empire. Le monde des shinobis connu alors un équilibre et une paix comme jamais il n'en avait connu et ce grâce à Uzumaki Naruto, l'enfant de la prophétie. Ironiquement, le premier Kage de ce pays unifié sera l'enfant illégitime que l'élu aura eu avec Hinata à son insu : Minato Namikaze des clans Hyûga et Namikaze ! Pourvu d'une nouvelle pupille mais ceci est une autre histoire...


End file.
